pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Pikmin
Yellow Pikmin (黄ピクミン, Ki Pikumin) are the second type of Pikmin discovered in Pikmin, the fourth in Pikmin 2, and the third in Pikmin 3, although they also appear at the very beginning during Charlie's tutorial. These Pikmin have what appear to be very large ears; the means by which they are primarily identifiable. It is not known, however, whether or not this actually aids to their hearing. They also appear to prefer elevated habitats, such as trees. In all three games, the yellow Pikmin are the lightest Pikmin type and can be thrown higher than other Pikmin. This is an ability which is needed to retrieve certain elevated objects. The abilities of yellow Pikmin vary more in the series than any other member of the species. Yellow Pikmin are the only Pikmin able to wield bomb rocks in Pikmin. In Pikmin 3, Yellow Pikmin can dig much faster than any other Pikmin. In Super Smash Bros Brawl, y''ellow Pikmin can deal electrical damage to enemies. Appearences ''Pikmin In Pikmin, yellow Pikmin are discovered in The Forest of Hope inside an inactive Yellow Onion. In this first game, they are able to carry explosive Bomb Rocks, which can be used to defeat enemies or demolish gates, and are required to demolish stone walls. Improper handling of Bomb Rocks can result in accidental friendly fire, so caution is advised. There are three types of walls. The first kind are White Stone Walls, which are the easiest for the yellow Pikmin to destroy, as they only require about 3 bomb rocks. The Gray Stone Walls are the second kind, and they take 6 bomb rocks to break down. The Black Stone Walls are the hardest wall to demolish, and will make any Pikmin fanatic frown once they come upon one. They take a staggering 9 bomb rocks to take down. ''Pikmin 2'' In Pikmin 2, one can find these pointy-eared Pikmin in the Perplexing Pool at the end of a long and twisted path sitting atop a tree. Red Pikmin are needed to defeat a Fiery Bulblax, and White Pikmin are needed to demolish a Poison Bramble Gate. Yellow Pikmin are immune to electricity, as first shown on the close-up scene when they radiate with static electricity, as well as the ship's static electricity sensors being off the hook. But the Yellow Pikmin no longer have the ability to carry Bomb Rocks. This may be explained by the rocks' increased size in Pikmin 2, ''making them impossible to carry.'' ''Pikmin 3'' In Pikmin 3, players are able to discover Yellow Pikmin on their first day at the Distant Tundra when taking control of Charlie. As a new ability, Yellow Pikmin gained conductivity, which allows Yellow Pikmin to link up by holding hands, and pass electricity from a broken circuit. As a result, the object the wires were originally connected to gains power, and the Yellow Pikmin grow flowers on their heads. Yellow Pikmin also dig faster than other types of Pikmin and they make higher-pitched sounds when thrown in Pikmin 3. Yellow Pikmin are also able to throw Bomb Rocks once again, though now all other varieties of Pikmin can wield them. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Yellow Pikmin appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy, and a kind of Pikmin Olimar can pull from the ground using his Pikmin Pluck special move. Yellow Pikmin, like in Pikmin 1, Pikmin 2, and Pikmin 3'' are immune to electrical moves like Pikachu's Thunder or Forward Smash and can attack with electric properties. They can also be thrown higher than other Pikmin. Trophy info ''"A type of Pikmin. Take a nutrient-rich pellet to a flying saucer known as an Onion, and it will produce the mysterious beings known as Pikmin. Yellow ones fly higher than other Pikmin when tossed by Olimar or Louie. Unlike other Pikmin, they're also highly resistant to electricity, which makes them valuable when battling enemies like Anode Dweevils." Hey! Pikmin In Hey! Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin weights as much as other Pikmin and emits electricity when thrown creating a pool of electricity upon landing. Trivia *Originally, electricity was intended to be a hazard in Pikmin, however it was scrapped for an unknown reason. It was later introduced in Pikmin 2. *Unlike in Pikmin, Pikmin 2, and Pikmin 3, they have normal throw height in Pikmin Adventure. *In Pikmin, there are unused textures found of all ranks of red and blue Pikmin carrying Bomb Rocks. This was removed for some reason, and thus that ability was exclusive to Yellow Pikmin. This restriction was most likely chosen to give the Yellow Pikmin more significance, as the ability to be thrown higher than other Pikmin does not come into play as often as the Red Pikmin's or Blue Pikmin's more prominent abilities, and electrical hazards were not added until Pikmin 2. The universal ability to wield Bomb Rocks was later added in Pikmin 3. *In the New Play Control version of Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin do not drop Bomb Rocks when whistled at like they can in the Gamecube version of the game. *In the Streetpass Plaza for the 3DS, you can get a Yellow Pikmin hat by playing Find Mii. *Yellow Pikmin are one of the three Pikmin types to have its own unique voice, the others being Rock Pikmin and Winged Pikmin. *In the game Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Yellow Pikmin, along with Blue and Red Pikmin, can be seen flying out of the flower patch if the player lands their ball on it. Gallery PikYellPikShock.jpg|A Yellow Pikmin standing up. File:Relaxing_Pikmin.jpg|A relaxing Yellow Pikmin. PikDanceYellPik.jpg|A falling Yellow Pikmin File:Yellow pikmin with bomb rock.jpg|A Yellow Pikmin with a Bomb Rock. Three Yellow Pikmin.jpg|Three Clay Yellow Pikmin in a row Yellow leaf plushie.jpg|A Yellow Pikmin Plushie. Brawl Yellow.PNG|A Yellow Pikmin in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. 1339205744721.png|A Yellow Pikmin and a Blue Pikmin carrying a raspberry. Yellow Pikmin Meet.png|A yellow Pikmin being discovered in Pikmin 2. Yellow Pikmin Tree.png|A Yellow Pikmin in a tree. 8409115666_1e7a6e35a4_o.png|A Screenshot of Pikmin 3 featuring some Yellow Pikmin sitting on a rock, along with a few of the new Butterfly Enemy flying above them. Pikmin-3-11.jpg|Artwork of a Yellow Pikmin next to a crystalized Sunseed Berry. GoldOre.jpeg|Pikmin 3 artwork depicting Pikmin carrying Gold Ore. Find Yellow Pikmin.png|Yellow Pikmin found laying on top a can in Pikmin 3. Pikmin3 SubcaveEnterance.png|Yellow Pikmin tunneling away at an obstructed passage. Pikmin nectar.jpg|an Yellow along with an Red and Blue drinking nectar Yellow Pik.jpg|A disappointed Yellow Pikmin Chain.jpg|A Yellow Pikmin sitting on a Sunseed Berry pik_yellow.gif|A Yellow Pikmin Whitetangerinehd.jpg|Pikmin carrying an orange WVW69kvLuU0ZuPJn4i.jpg|Yellow Pikmin striking a pose in a cave in Hey! Pikmin. F9996DD8-DAA6-4889-BD2E-0772C04A3399.jpeg|A few yellow Pikmin on a flower stem 0AF57F28-F80E-4786-9FDB-64BC2948439D.gif|Yellow attack gif de:Gelbe_Pikmin Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3 Category:The Forest of Hope Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Ship announcements Category:Super Smash Bros Brawl Category:Pikmin Adventure Category:Distant Tundra Category:Onions Category:Mission Mode Category:Bingo Battle Category:Fortress of Festivity Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Canon